Ética y Valores
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¿que si dudaría que el hijo que espera su novia es de usted?- - ¡¿qué!- con la última cuestión de la maestra él regreso totalmente al mundo real, y ante tal grito, todos sus compañeros rieron abiertamente, se sintió aun más avergonzado que cuando lo acusaron de antojársele la rana.


Ética y Valores

.-.-.

Los personajes no son míos, y esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos

.-.-.

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaban a dos meses de haber empezado el ciclo escolar del ultimo año que estarían en Furinkan, pero Ranma, era Ranma y aunque ahora fuese un alumno de tercer grado se seguía comportando como siempre lo había hecho.

Akane lo observo desde su asiento y dio un bufido, el chico estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, hasta estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento le escurriría la baba.  
-/ese bobo/- pensó con molestia-/hoy no pienso despertarlo, ojala la maestra lo descubra, haber si así le dan un buen castigo/- y con eso en mente volvió a prestar atención a la clase de ética y valores.

En realidad no era una clase difícil se podría decir incluso que era la mas fácil, la mayoría del tiempo leían pasajes de autores que relacionaban la conducta del ser humano con patrones que la sociedad consideraba buenos o malos.

La maestra de esa clase regularmente los hacía leer en voz alta los primeros minutos, luego les dejaba ensayos donde regularmente tu opinión era un diez asegurado porque de eso se trataba, de expresar tu postura ante ciertas situaciones.

Pero Ranma era caso aparte, le aburría de sobre manera la clase, pensaba que era estúpida, se la pasaba haciendo comentarios como "de que sirve tener una clase como esta, que clase se idiota no sabría diferenciar entre lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal" o "y que pasa si en mis ensayos pongo que estoy a favor de algo "malo" que va a hacer la maestra ¿castigarme por ser una mala persona? ¡ja!" Se mofaba constantemente. Y ahí esta él, durmiendo sobre su escritorio sin importarle nada. Apenas llevaban diez minutos de clase y él ya estaba casi roncando.

Terminaron de leer un pasaje de Nietzsche, y Akane pensó que los haría escribir como siempre hacía, pero no, la maestra tenía en mente otros planes.  
\- bueno, hoy quiero que hagamos algo especial, quiero que hagamos una especie de debate y que expresen lo que piensan- los alumnos se miraron entre si pensando que si eso los hacía escribir menos, pues preferían el debate - ayer en las noticias locales, salió el caso de una adolescente de 15 años, ¿alguien oyó hablar de ella?- preguntó al aire, entonces una chica levantó la mano  
-¿es acerca de una muchacha que intentó hacerse un aborto?- los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón, nunca habían hablado de algo así en clase  
\- así es, ¿alguien más?- un muchacho levantó la mano  
-el noticiero decía que la chica quería abortar porque tenía miedo de la reacción de sus papas- la maestra asistió y le dio la palabra a otra muchacha  
\- su novio no se quiso hacer responsable del bebé y ella con sus ahorros acudió a una clínica clandestina, porque siendo menor de edad, necesitaba del consentimiento de sus padres, y en ese lugar no le pedían nada, pero el doctor no era un profesional y termino haciendo algo mal, la joven murió en un cuarto sucio, que se usaba como seudo quirófano por hemorragia- terminó la estudiante y otro mas levantó la mano  
-el novio dijo, que no la había ayudado porque habían tenido una gran discusión meses antes y habían terminado, luego se reconciliaron pero él aseguró que ella había salido con mas chicos, y cuando le dijo de su embarazo no estaba seguro que fuese de él-  
\- bueno ahí lo tienen, eso fue lo que paso- dijo la maestra, Akane y la mayoría del grupo estaban muy impresionados, casi nadie sabia de tal caso -quiero que me digan que es lo que piensan al respecto, cualquier aportación es buena siempre y cuando se haga con respeto- un chico levanto la mano  
\- yo creo que si no hubiera salido con mas chicos, su novio le habría creído y le hubiera ayudado- otra chica contradijo de inmediato  
-pues yo creo que lo que acabas de decir es muy machista- dijo enojada- y es obvio que su novio solo es un cobarde que no quiso enfrentar la situación-  
\- si en cierto- secundó una de las amigas de Akane, otro muchacho habló  
\- pues puede que suene muy mal, pero si rompiste con tu novia y la viste con otros, es lógico que dudes, es decir, por lo menos yo, no quisiera hacerme cargo de un problema que no es mío- este comentario hizo que todo el salón entrara en una confrontación verbal sin orden  
\- ¡chicos, chicos, orden!, si quieren hablar levanten la mano- otro chico levantó la mano  
\- pues yo no se si este bien o mal... pero siento mucha pena, es decir la chica tenía 15, la edad de mi hermana, y yo no quisiera que mi hermana pasara por algo así, incluso si ella resultara embarazada preferiría ayudarla con su hijo aunque mis padres se enojaran mucho, a verla muerta- concluyó  
\- ese es un buen punto, el rol de familia es muy importante en estos casos- secundó la docente  
\- mi prima quedo embarazada muy joven creo que tenia 17, pero mis tíos la apoyaron y termino sus estudios y ahora tiene un buen empleo y mantiene a su hijo- dijo una joven  
\- pienso que es muy bajo por parte de algunos hombres huir y dejar sola a la mujer- agregó otra  
\- se que esto es difícil pero quiero la opinión de alguien que tenga pareja y que me diga que es lo que haría, pienso que es mas fácil para ustedes pues tienen entre 17 y 18 años en lugar de 15- un joven habló  
\- tengo casi dos años con ni novia, si nos pasara algo así, bueno creo que la responsabilidad es de ambos- aportó  
\- yo y mi novia hemos hablado de casarnos cuando termine el instituto, a pesar de eso, queremos terminar nuestros estudios, ambos queremos ser abogados, un bebé no esta en nuestros planes próximos, yo creo que si nos pasara algo como eso, ambos escogeríamos el aborto, pero no la dejaría sola nunca, y menos en las manos de un charlatán- dijo otro varón  
\- ¡eso es no tener corazón, como puedes estar a favor del aborto!- aseveró una chica y ahí comenzó de nuevo una discusión masiva  
\- ¡orden, todo con orden!- la misma chica que había hablado levantó la mano  
\- yo se que un bebe puede no estar en los planes de nadie pero soy de la idea de respetar la vida, por lo menos en mi caso, si mi novio no me apoyara y yo... bueno... tampoco me gustaría un bebe siendo tan joven, yo lo daría en adopción- muchos apoyaron la idea  
-si yo también- dijo otra- a mi me daría mucho miedo someterme a una cirugía de aborto-  
\- alguien aquí se quedaría con el bebe- dijo la maestra mirando todo el salón, en ese momento unos a otros se miraban sin tener una respuesta, de pronto la maestra viendo a Akane que era una buena y participativa estudiante la señaló  
\- yo, bueno... creo que... no podría con un aborto- todos sus compañeros de clase la miraban fijamente- pero... tampoco estoy segura si tendría el valor de dejar a un hijo mío...- la miraban cada vez mas expectantes- creo que por mucho que se enojaran en mi casa... conservaría al bebe- terminó con eso  
\- supongamos que están en la situación del novio, la chica salio con otros mientras estaban separados, ¿que tanto serian capaz de creer o dudar de ser el padre? Chicos levanten la mano los que tienen novia por favor, y díganme como se sentirían al respecto-

Daisuke había visto dormir a Ranma desde el inicio de clase, y se le hacía tan normal que lo dejo dormir, pero ante la última pregunta, la maestra comenzó a caminar entre las filas y vería a Ranma durmiendo, él no podía permitirlo, ella era una de las pocas maestras (en realidad la única), que aun los dejaba a los tres (Hiroshi, Ranma y él) trabajar en equipo aunque entregaran trabajos hechos con los pies, si perdían ese privilegio en cualquier otro equipo tendrían que trabajar el doble, además aun si no los separaba seguro se enojaría con Ranma y les dejaría más tarea y eso era peor. Estiró sus piernas hacía delante, y comenzó a patear disimuladamente las patas de la silla de Ranma, y Ranma parecía no querer cooperar, la maestra se acercaba más y el de trenza parecía no reaccionar, por otro lado el tonto de Hiroshi se tapaba la boca en la fila de al lado para no reírse, pues de su ángulo a la derecha de Ranma, veía perfectamente la cara de este completamente llena de baba, además detrás del libro que impedía que la maestra lo viera, abrazaba a otro libro como si fuera un muñeco de felpa.

Akane a la izquierda de Ranma, veía los inútiles esfuerzos de Daisuke, y sintiendo compasión por el pobre muchacho, no por Ranma, decidió ayudarlo.

Ranma sintió un dolor punzante en su sien, y perezosamente comenzó a incorporarse pero aun estaba más dormido que despierto, desincrustó el sacapuntas que tenía en la cabeza, fue cuando oyó una voz al lado suyo y vio como impaciente Hiroshi le susurraba "levanta la mano", él al ver que muchos chicos levantaban la mano no dudo en hacerlo mientras que con su mano izquierda se quitaba el resto de saliva sobre el. Al ver como Ranma obediente ponía su mano en el aire Hiroshi y también Daisuke, se taparon con fuerza la boca por la risa ante la "broma", su amigo artemarcialista jamás expresaría abiertamente una relación amorosa, menos para una clase pero Ranma ni enterado del porque tenía que alzar su mano y además sus neuronas todavía seguían en proceso de re-conexión.

\- ¡señor Saotome, me alegro que tome participación en esto!- exclamó la profesora, y Ranma al oír su apellido hasta se puso de pie, Akane estaba incrédula de que él muy bobo hiciera eso sin tener la más mínima idea del porque, y sus amigos se reían en "silencio" - y a ustedes ¿qué les pasa?- preguntó a Hiroshi y Daisuke  
\- ¡nada!- contestaron a coro y por fin dejaron de reír pero no de sonreír  
\- dígame que es lo que piensa entonces al respecto-  
\- aaaa... yo... ¿me-me podría repetir la pregunta?- la maestra lo miró algo incrédula, pero ella a diferencia de los demás profesores no creía que fuera tonto, ni vago, solo un poco distraído (pobre ingenua mujer), y gracias a eso, repitió para Saotome.  
\- ¿que si dudaría que el hijo que espera su novia es de usted?-  
\- ¡¿qué?!- con la última cuestión de la maestra él regreso totalmente al mundo real, y ante tal grito, todos sus compañeros rieron abiertamente, se sintió aun más avergonzado que cuando lo acusaron de antojársele la rana, miró a su alrededor buscando una posible respuesta, no entendía de que le hablaba la maestra, y mientras ella intentaba silenciar a la clase Hiroshi volvió a susurrarle  
\- dile que es tu prometida- jugándole una broma de nuevo, el salón quedo en "silencio" y la mujer regresó su mirada a él esperando por una respuesta  
\- es que... ella es mi prometida- todos los alumnos hicieron una bulla general de la aclaración "romántica" del muchacho, se sonrojó un poco y volteó a mirar a Hiroshi que reía casi cayéndose al suelo, la maestra volvió a tratar de calmar a los alumnos y Daisuke susurro desde atrás a Ranma  
\- dile que ya no tienes 15 y que nadie se burla de ti- burlandose al igual que Hiroshi, y Ranma pensando a que se refería a sus compañeros que estaban haciéndole escándalo volvió a hablar y con mucha seguridad  
\- ¡ya no tengo 15 y nadie se burla de mi!- esto provoco de nuevo las risas, la maestra suspiro y después de callarlos habló  
\- creo que no entendió Saotome, su prometida esta embarazada y usted debe decidir si el bebé es suyo o no-  
\- ¡pues claro que es mío!, ¡¿de quien más sería el bebé de Akane?!- Ranma se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que se le había "escapado" cuando el bullicio en el salón se volvió el doble de escandaloso, hasta la maestra se tapaba la boca tratando de evitar la risa, ni hablar de como estaban Hiroshi y Daisuke, que parecía que en cualquier momento se orinarían de las carcajadas, y recibía comentarios como...  
\- ¡Saotome que guardado te lo tenías!- decía uno  
\- ¡que romántico!- dijeron a coro un grupito de tres niñas  
\- ¡Saotome es todo un caballero!- aclamaban otras muchachas  
\- ¡y decía que no se llevaban bien!-  
\- ¡que envidia me das Saotome!-  
\- ¡¿oíste Akane?!, ¡eso es casi una declaración!- eso fue lo último que Ranma escuchó antes de voltear a ver a su prometida, ella miraba sus manos entrelazadas en sus piernas casi con devoción, su cara era todo un poema y estaba completamente roja, cosa que hizo que si Ranma ya estaba sonrojado, su color corporal pasara a ser de un rojo brillante y sus orejas casi humeaban, gracias a Dios la maestra intervino

\- bueno Saotome, creo que usted tiene una actitud muy... responsable /y celosa/- añadió su mente- que bueno que este tan comprometido con la señorita Tendo- luego de eso la maestra dio por cerrado el tema, anotó algunas cosas en el pizarrón que serían la tarea para la próxima semana, tal vez este de más decir que Ranma no volvió a dormir en esa clase, o en las siguientes de esa materia en especial.

.-.-.

Caminaban de regreso a casa y ninguno de los dos hablaba, Ranma estaba sobre la valla y Akane solo miraba el camino. El muchacho supuso que debía aclarar las cosas, no fuera a ser que ella pensara "cosas raras".  
\- oye... Akane...- dijo mirándola desde arriba - no vayas a pensar que lo que paso en clase... bueno... los idiotas de Hiroshi y Daisuke... ellos fueron- la señorita que caminaba ahora mirando el piso, sabía de sobra cuales eran las bromas que le habían jugado a su prometido, ella los había escuchado, pero también sabía que era lo que había salido de su boca por propia iniciativa  
\- déjalo Ranma- ella no volteaba a verlo, y lo que a él le llamaba la atención es que esa frase, Akane la usaba cuando quería terminar una pelea, pero ahora no estaban peleando, y ella no parecía enojada, quiso mirarla mejor y salto a su lado  
\- Akane tú no creerás... que...- la frase la corto por la mitad, porque ella volteó a mirarlo, y estaba muy ruborizada, sus ojos se encontraron y él se puso rojo al instante y ya no supo que más decir, se quedaron en medio de la calle y ninguno decía nada  
\- ¡Akane, nos vemos mañana!- grito una chica a lo lejos, ambos prometidos salieron de su trance  
\- ¡hasta mañana!- contestó Akane sacudiendo la mano casi automáticamente.

Ranma camino delante de Akane por casi 5 minutos, aun estaba rojo y no se atrevía a voltear a verla, cuando oyó su voz  
\- yo... solo pienso...-  
\- ¿qué piensas?- en una milésima ya estaba mirándola de frente esperando su respuesta  
\- pienso que... es decir tu sabes que nuestros padres hicieron la advertencia de nuestra boda a final del ciclo escolar y...-  
\- ¿y...?-  
\- bueno si... en realidad... bueno... me alegra saber que si nos casamos...-  
\- ¿si nos casamos...?- alentó  
\- tú sabes...-  
\- no, no se...- contentó impaciente  
\- me alegra que seas tú el papá...- fue lo único que agregó, a Ranma se le quería salir el corazón era lo más directo que Akane le hubiese dicho alguna vez sobre sus sentimientos y en ese momento sentía que no necesitaba escuchar nada más.

Se acerco lentamente viéndola a los ojos, se acercó tanto que sus cuerpos estarían a una distancia de 10 centímetros. Ella adelantó su mano y sus dedos tocaron los de él  
\- a mi no... me importaría- dijo él casi quedo, ella al instante lo empujó y el muchacho cayó de sentón  
\- ¡¿cómo que no te importa?!- gritó ella, Ranma se levantó como resorte también ya enojado  
\- ¡pues eso!, ¡que no me importa si tú fueras la mamá!-  
\- ¡¿y eso que significa?!, ¡¿qué si yo fuera la mamá te importaría tanto como si fuera cualquier otra?!, ¡supongo que si hoy Ukyo hubiera ido la escuela tendrías otra opción!- era obvio que ese comentario Akane lo había malentendido  
\- ¡Akane no seas boba!, ¡no es eso lo que quise decir!- Akane ya no le presto atención y había vuelto a retomar el camino a casa - ¡Akane!-  
\- ¡déjame en paz!-  
\- ¡Akane regresa!-  
\- ¡vete con otra que le importe!- Ranma estaba más que enojado, avanzó hasta ella y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, si el agarre hubiera durado más de unos segundos, tal vez le hubiera hecho daño, pero no, solo la volteó  
\- ¡¿que rayos...- y ahí murieron sus palabras, justo en los labios de Ranma. Él pasó sus manos por su cintura, sus brazos al final la rodearon completamente y la pegó a su cuerpo, los pies de Akane dejaron de tocar el suelo, y ahora estaba a su altura, boca contra boca.

Ella primero en shock, luego le dio unos cuantos golpes en los hombros haciéndose la digna, unos segundos después, le hubiera importado un comino que el mundo entero se cayera a pedazos, ambos llevaban esperando demasiado por esto.

Ranma sintió como sus pequeñas manos se sostenían de sus hombros, luego pasaron a su cuello, y al final regresaron a hacer presión empujándolo, se separó molesto y sin bajarla preguntó  
-¡¿qué?!-  
\- es que siento que me estoy resbalando y como me estas sosteniendo se me esta subiendo el uniforme- contestó sonrojada  
\- lo siento- él noto que era cierto, como la tela del uniforme era un poco resbalosa, y de la fuerza con la que el la mantenía, ella caía hacía abajo, el uniforme se arrugaba en sus brazos arriba. Ella se acomodo debidamente la ropa y levantó su maletín que en algún momento había ido a parar al suelo, también en un gesto amable levantó el de Ranma y se lo extendió mirándolo a la cara  
\- yo... esperó que eso te haya quedado claro...- dijo él y ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza - ¡¿no?! ¡¿porqué?!- interrogó casi alarmado, solo le faltaba que Akane volviera a pensar mal haciéndole otro numerito.

Ella no habló solo le hizo señas para que se acercara, y ahora fue ella quien se lanzó a besar al futuro padre de sus hijos.

Fin

.-.-.

Aclaraciones

\- El pasaje que leen en clase hace referencia a Friedrich Nietzsche

\- Cuando se le sobre el antojo de la rana, hace referencia a un capitulo de la serie donde Genma obliga a Ranma a dejar la casa de los Tendo, como no tenían dinero Ranma no comía bien, en la escuela en clase de ciencias (o algo parecido) suena su estomago signo de tener hambre, todos se burlan de él diciendo que se le había antojado la rana que usarían en clase, creo que el capitulo se llama "Genma se va de casa".

\- El tema del aborto no pretende herir u ofender a nadie, solo es usado para llegar al punto centro de la historia, la opinión de la autora sobre dicho tema esta en reserva, y las opiniones de los lectores del mismo son respetadas.

.-

Notas de la autora*

Hola a todos y gracias de nuevo por leer mis historias, dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, estaré leyendo y contestando en los reviews, ¡un saludo!

De este lado del ciber-mundo  
AkaneMiiya.


End file.
